


[Podfic] The Dance of the Cranes

by sophinisba



Series: sophinisba's Voiceteam 2020 works [8]
Category: Northern Exposure
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Episode Tag, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Nature, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: trascendenza's story read aloud: "Semi-coda to Episode 4x07, The Bad Seed.The birds have their own wisdom, their own set of dances."
Relationships: Ed Chigliak/Chris Stevens
Series: sophinisba's Voiceteam 2020 works [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730296
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Red





	[Podfic] The Dance of the Cranes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Dance of the Cranes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063) by [trascendenza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza). 



> For the "NEVER HAVE I EVER… UNTIL NOW" challenge at Voiceteam 2020, I took the challenge of recording a podfic outside, and then I also edited it and made the cover outside. 
> 
> I recorded this in my back yard with the omnidirectional setting on my mic. It was morning and lots of birds were singing, and I was disappointed to find out when I came back to edit later that those sounds weren't nearly as present on the recording as they had been in the moment. I tried to play with settings to bring them out a little more at the end.
> 
> Thank you to my old friend trascendenza for having blanket permission to podfic, and to the Voiceteam mods for encouraging these adventures.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic2020/The+Dance+of+the+Cranes.mp3) | **Size:** 3.9 MB | **Duration:** 5:36 minutes

  
---|---


End file.
